fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 7: Following In Our Predecessors' Footsteps Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha shown walking into the cafeteria. The other students were talking and eating lunch when they saw the newly made members of Spirited 6 coming in.) Student #1: Look, it's Spirited 6! Student #2: Yeah, they performed yesterday! Student #3: Spirited 6! Student #4: OMG, Spirited 6! I LOVE YOU! (The excited students got up from their seats to crowd around Spirited 6.) Hayate: Whoa, whoa, whoa! E-easy now! Alfonso (to Hayate): They sure love us, huh, Hayate? Fumiya (hiding behind Hayate and shaking nervously): Tooclosetooclosetooclose... Andrea (awkwardly laughing): Hahahaha...We-we love you guys, too. Hahahahaha... Taylor: Hey, now, back up and give us some space, will ya guys? Martha: Everyone, please back up! You're too close! (The students then back up and give them some space.) Martha: Thank you very much! (The students asked them for autographs and gave them sheets of papers and pens. Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha signed the sheets of papers and gave them to the students. The students thanked them and went back to their seats.) Cafeteria Worker: You kids sure are popular now, aren't you? Hayate: We definitely are. Cafeteria Worker: Ever since that concert yesterday, the other kids talked nonstop about you. Fumiya: Really? I guess that's why they crowded around us like that. (Then Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha sat at their usual table. They chat as they ate their lunches.) (Akio and Hideaki are shown walking into the cafeteria, carrying bento boxes.) Akio(grinning): I bet people are talkin' about our concert. Hideaki: Hehe! Yeah, I bet! (Akio and Hideaki were shocked as they heard the students' conversations. They were talking about Spirited 6's concert.) Akio and Hideaki: HUH?! (Akio and Hideaki then angrily went over to Spirited 6's table.) Akio and Hideaki: Hey! Spirited 6 (surprised): What? Akio: All of those other students are talkin' about your concert and not ours! Hayate: Concert? Alfonso: What concert? Hideaki: Last night's concert! Our concert! Taylor: Well, it's not my fault or my friends' faults that our two concerts were at the same time. Andrea: Yeah, so don't make a big deal about it! Akio (rolls his eyes): Whatever, we're out. Hideaki: Yeah, we're out. (Akio and Hideaki glare at Alfonso and roughly shoved Hayate and Fumiya. Hayate, Alfonso, and Fumiya glared at Akio and Hideaki.) Martha: I can't believe that those two boys are upset over people not talking about their concert. *tsks* How petty. Taylor: I agree. They're so petty. (Kokona and Junko are sitting at their table, eating lunch.) Kokona (fuming): I can't believe that dinky, little Hayate and his friends are the new members of Spirited 6! How can anyone possibly notice me at this rate?! Junko: D-don't worry about it, Koko-chan! As long as you're a part of K & J, people will notice you. Kokona (sighs and smiles): I guess you're right, Ju-tan. You always seem to know what to say to me. (Junko smiles at this and the two continue eating their lunches.) (The scene switches to the new members of Spirited 6 meeting the old members of Spirited 6.) Kana: My name is Kana Takahashi and former leader of Spirited 6! Trevor: My name's Trevor Morrison and I'm the former sub-leader of Spirited 6. Airi: I'm Airi Kasahara~! Nice to meet you again! Tee hee! Shouta: Yo! Name's Shouta Kousaka! What's up? Aisha: Hello~! My name is Aisha Muraki~ Good to see you all again! Tomoaki: And I'm Tomoaki Watanabe. A pleasure to meet you. Kana: And we already know your names as we judged your performances the other day. Hayate: I and the others are honored to meet you. Airi: Us too, Hayate-kun~! Hayate (chuckles): You seem to like me a lot, Airi-senpai. Airi (smiles): I know. Teeheehee! Kana: Did you get your new uniforms? Andrea: Yup, sure did! Kana: Well, how about you guys go get them and show us? (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha got their uniforms and showed them to Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki. The male Spirited 6 uniform is a white, gold, or silver midriff-bearing vest with white, gold, or silver pants that have a white, gold, or silver belt; the female Spirited 6 uniform is a yellow and orange spaghetti strap tank top that says POP with a yellow and orange striped A-line skirt, a red and white spaghetti strap tank top that says POP with a red and white striped miniskirt, or a blue and sky blue spaghetti strap tank top that says POP with a blue and sky blue mid-thigh length skirt.) Kana: Okay, now go change. (to Fumiya who was beginning to pull his shirt off) No, I don't mean here! I mean go somewhere more appropriate to change and we'll go with you just in case you need help. Fumiya (pulling his shirt back down): Oh, sorry about that. Kana and Aisha: That's okay. Aisha: Your literal way of thinking is so cute, Fumiya jan~ Fumiya (timidly and blushes): Oh...! Aisha-senpai, I-I don't know what to say to that... Aisha: Heeheehee! You're just a shy, little guy, aren't you? How cute~ You're the youngest, right? Fumiya (nods): Yes, I am. I'm 12 years old. Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki (shocked): Huh? You're 12 years old?! Fumiya: Yup! Tomoaki (surprised): Wow. I'm the youngest of the group, but I was 13, not 12, when I first debuted. You must be pretty talented. (Fumiya nods, and then the scene shows him and the other members of the new Spirited 6 were shown changing into their new uniforms in the changing rooms. The members of the former Spirited 6 were also there and were ready to help if needed. The males were in the male changing rooms while the females were in the female changing rooms.) Shouta: Yo, Alfonso-kun, ya got your uniform on? Alfonso: Yup, I have it on, Shouta-senpai. And it fits me perfectly. Shouta: Great. It really does look great on you. (Alfonso smiles. Trevor and Hayate are shown with the latter trying on the uniform.) Trevor: How's your uniform fitting, Hayate? Hayate (strained): The pants and belt are fine *gasps* but not the vest. *gasps* Trevor: Is the vest too tight, Hayate? Hayate (nods): Y-yes. *gasps* Trevor: Alright, let me help you loosen that vest up. (Trevor helps Hayate loosen his vest. Hayate lets out a huge sigh of relief as he could breathe again.) Hayate: Thank you so much, Trevor-senpai! My vest fits better now! Trevor: I'm glad to hear that, Hayate. (Fumiya is trying on his uniform and Tomoaki is with him.) Tomoaki: Is your uniform fitting well, Fumiya? Fumiya (shakes his head): No. Tomoaki: Is your vest too loose or too tight or...? Fumiya: No, no, not the vest. Tomoaki: Is your belt or pants too loose or too tight? Fumiya: I don't know about my belt, but my pants... (blushes) Tomoaki: No need to be embarrassed about it. You can tell me. (Fumiya nods and whispers to Tomoaki that his pants are too tight.) Tomoaki: Okay, I'll tell you how to fix that. (Tomoaki shows and tells Fumiya how to loosen his pants and adjust his belt so that they will not be too tight.) Fumiya: Thank you, Tomoaki-senpai. Tomoaki: No problem. (Andrea is with Kana, trying on her new uniform.) Kana: How does it fit, Andrea? Andrea: If fits perfectly, Kana-senpai! Kana: That's great to hear! (Andrea and Kana turn around in surprise as they heard Taylor scream.) Airi: Taylor-chan, what's wrong? Taylor (folding her arms to cover her chest): My top is too loose! It's falling off! Airi: Oh, my gosh! You're having a wardrobe malfunction, Taylor-chan! Taylor (blushing deeply): I know, Airi-senpai! Can you please help me?! Airi: Oh, right, right! I'll help you, Taylor-chan! (Airi comes over to Taylor.) Kana: Let me help, too! Andrea: And me! (Kana and Andrea rush over to help Taylor adjust her top.) Taylor (relieved): Thanks, everyone. Now my top fits better! Airi: I'm so relieved, Taylor-chan! (Martha is with Aisha, trying on her new uniform.) Aisha: How's the uniform coming along, Martha jan? Martha: The top is fine, but the skirt...not so much. Aisha (with a teasing grin): Wardrobe malfunction~? Martha (blushing): W-well, yes. Please help me instead of teasing me, Aisha-senpai. Aisha: Heehee! Okay~ (Aisha notices that Martha's skirt is backwards.) Aisha: *giggles* Your skirt is backwards, Martha jan. Martha: How could I have put it on backwards? Aisha (jokingly): You're so silly, Martha jan. Let me help you. (Aisha fixes Martha's skirt.) Martha: Thank you so much, Aisha-senpai! Aisha: You're welcome, Martha jan. (Then the scene changes to a montage of the twelve of them watching videos of the former members of Spirited 6.) Airi: Annnnnd those were the videos! Kana: I hope you enjoyed them! (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha nod and say words of agreement.) Hayate: You were all so incredible! Fumiya: Yeah, w-what Hayaya said! Shouta: No doubt about it! We had passion, spirit, and talent! Aisha: But we still got it! Shouta jan, we're not washed-up, old idols~ Shouta: I didn't mean it like that, Aisha-chan! Aisha (laughs): Just kidding~ Kana: (to Aisha) Aisha, quit being so troublesome. (to the new Spirited 6) Sorry, Aisha can be troublesome at times and has a penchant for mischief. Martha: (to Kana) It's quite alright, Kana-senpai. (to Aisha) You're very amusing, Aisha-senpai! Aisha: Your polite way of speaking is so adorable, Martha jan~ Martha (chuckles): Oh, really? Thank you. Trevor: Are you ready for your first official debut performance as the new Spirited 6? Andrea: Yup! We've practiced since this morning! Tomoaki (crosses his arms and smiles): I'm impressed. Now you'll do well, right? Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Right! Kana: Before you six perform, we'll introduce you to the crowd. (The scene changes to Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha dressed in their Spirited 6 uniforms backstage at a stadium.) Fumiya: I'm nervous, Hayaya! Hayate: Me, too, Fuu-chan. Alfonso: Don't worry! We'll do just fine like we did at the New Spirited 6 Member Selection Contest. Andrea: And besides, Kana-senpai and the others will help us out! Fumiya: Yeah, Hayaya! Kana-senpai and the others will help! Hayate: Okay... Taylor: Come on, Leader! Martha: You cannot doubt yourself and be uncertain every time we perform! Believe in yourself, really believe in yourself, Hayate. We all believe in you. Hayate: I know. But I always worry if we will do well or not. However, since your belief in me is true, there's nothing we can't do! Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: That's our leader! (A huge crowd eagerly waits for Spirited 6's performance. Then Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki appear on stage. The crowd cheers and chants "Spirited 6, Spirited 6!") Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki: Hello, everyone! We're back! Crowd: SPIRITED 6!/WE LOVE YOU!/Spirited 6, we miss you!/Welcome back, Spirited 6! Kana: We're not going to perform on this stage. Crowd (shocked): HUH?! Trevor: That's right. I know you wanted us to perform, but we are planning to retire to do other things. (The crowd shouts and lets out cries of protests and begs them to perform.) Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki: Enough! (The crowd is silenced.) Airi: Anyway...We're here to welcome the new Spirited 6 members that won the New Spirited 6 Selection Contest held at Shining Wings Academy~! Crowd: Wow, awesome! Shouta: They've got passion, spirit, and talent! When we saw their performances, we were really impressed and we loved them. So we're sure you're going to love them, too! Aisha: And now, here they are! Tomoaki: The new members of Spirited 6! Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki: Hayate Okayama the leader, Alfonso Kobayashi the co-leader, Fumiya Tanaka, Andrea Adamsen, Taylor Stone, and Martha Black! (The crowd cheers as the former members of Spirited 6 ran off the stage and into the crowd. The current members of Spirited 6 appear onstage.) Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Everyone, we're Spirited 6! Nice to meet you! Crowd: Nice to meet you, too! Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: The song we're going to sing was decided by our leader Hayate! And it's called... Hayate: Pride! (The crowd shouts excitedly then quiet down as Spirited 6 sings.) Hayate: Muhyoujou na masquerade Kimi wa hohoemi Bakageta moraru kara boku wo nusunda Fumiya: Hitorijime shitai to kanjita shunkan ni Asa wo tsugeru tokei wa kakushita Hayate and Fumiya: Kimi e... kimi ga... kimi ni Yume wo chikau unmei wo hirogeyou Alfonso: Hora dare yori mo Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Hayate, Alfonso, and Fumiya: Utaeru sa megami mo odoru rabu rapusodii Taylor: Manazashi mo tameiki mo vintage na pride Andrea: Hisoka ni atsui Martha: Tone hibiki awaseru Hayate: Bokura sa Martha: Ai ga chigau Hoshi ga chigau Kimi dake ga eien demo kizuiteru Hayate and Alfonso: Ai wo sute Hoshi wo sute Vintage na loving you Hayate: Puraido dake ga Bokura... awase... Hikisaku Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: Lala-Bye (The crowd, including Kana, Trevor, Airi, Shouta, Aisha, and Tomoaki, cheer and clap after the performance ended.) Girl #1: Hayate-kun is so cute and cool! Girl #2: Alfonso-kun is so hot! Girl #3: Fumiyan is a cutie! Boy #1: Andrea-chan is so cute~! Boy #2: Taylor-chan is a cute, little hottie! Boy #3: Martha-hime is like a princess! Crowd: Spirited 6, we love you! Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha (waves to the crowd): Thank you very much! (Then reporters came in through the door and approached Spirited 6 with cameras and microphones.) Female Reporter #1: How do you feel about being the new generation of Spirited 6? Hayate: Well, we felt shocked at first, but now we feel really, really excited. Male Reporter #1: Why did you sing Pride, Spirited 6-san? Fumiya: Well...Hayaya thought that pride is something that any idol should have! Taylor: Yeah, Hayate said that pride is something we should have, too! Male Reporter #2: Any further thoughts, feelings, or comments? Martha: We're really glad that we came here to perform today. And we did not expect reporters to come talk to us. Female Reporter #2: We heard news about you six and we just HAD to get the latest scoop! Hayate: We, Spirited 6, will perform again very soon! So please look forward to it! *smiles and winks* (The crowd cheers and then Hayate's face is shown on Toshiko's TV screen.) Toshiko: Spirited 6. They're pretty cool. I've enjoyed their performance. Can't wait to meet 'em in person. The ending starts and, in the end, an album appears while the instrumental of Pride plays in the background.) Hayate: Spirited's first album, "Spirited 6's Big Debut Pride Mix Album", will be released on the 4th of October. Alfonso: This album will make you really happy when you listen to it! ¡Muy feliz! Fumiya: It features us, Spirited 6! Andrea: There'll also be a seiyuu event coming soon! Taylor: We inform you on what day the event is as we get more news! Martha: If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or thoughts, please go to our website, www.Spirited6.com. Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha: See you next time! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder